sorryjkbyimaginationofharrypotterfandomcom-20200215-history
Sorting Hat
The Sorting Hat is a sentient hat at Hogwarts that magically determines which of the four school Houses each new student belongs most to. These four Houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. The Sorting Hat originally belonged to Godric Gryffindor, one of the founders of Hogwarts. It normally stays in the Headmaster's office until it is needed. Overview The famous Hogwarts Sorting Hat gives an account of its own genesis in a series of songs.During the opening banquet at the beginning of each school year, the first-year students are lined up and their names read aloud alphabetically. Each then takes a seat on a stool and the hat is placed on her or his head. The hat is battered and old; it's patched, frayed, and extremely dirty. In order to speak and sing, a tear along the brim opens like a mouth. It speaks to the wearer inside of the hat with a small, quiet voice, using Legilimency to interpret their thoughts and respond to them. After a time of consideration, the hat announces its choice aloud for all to hear, and the student joins the selected house. The moment of consideration varies in length, from over five minutes (known as "hatstall") to less than a second. The Sorting Hat is notorious for refusing to admit it has made a mistake in its sorting of a student. On those occasions when Slytherins behave altruistically or selflessly, when Ravenclaws flunk all their exams, when Hufflepuffs prove lazy yet academically gifted, and when Gryffindors exhibit cowardice, the Hat steadfastly backs its original decision. On balance, however, the Hat has made remarkably few errors of judgement over the many centuries it has been at work. History Legend has it that the Sorting Hat was sewn roughly one thousand years ago and began as a normal hat belonging to Godric Gryffindor. When Gryffindor, along with Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff, wondered how they would continue to sort the students when the four were dead, Gryffindor pulled his hat from his head and, along with the other founders, enchanted it with their combined intelligence. All four founders wanted to ensure that students would be sorted into their eponymous houses, which would be selected according to each founder's particular preferences in students. The Sorting Hat, now animated, was able to sort and divide the students into the Hogwarts Houses, and continued to do so for a millennium, passed down to each new Headmaster or Headmistress of the school. When not in use, it is placed on a shelf in the current Headmaster's or Headmistress's office. Godric Gryffindor's Sword, one of the founder's only other known relics, can be magically pulled out of the hat by any Gryffindor considered worthy, no matter how secure the sword's location. It is unknown why this is possible, but is linked to loyalty of the highest regard in relation to Hogwarts. There are two known instances of this happening within the seven years of Harry's adventures, once when Harry was in the Chamber of Secrets, and once when Neville refused to join Voldemort during the Battle of Hogwarts. The hat continues to carry out its duty each September at the beginning of the start-of-term feast, when it is placed on a three-legged (sometimes four-legged) stool at the front of the Great Hall. In 1858, Angus Buchanan an eleven-year old Scottish Squib managed to sneak into the feast with the help of his wizard brother and put the Sorting Hat on his head. The Sorting Hat then kindly said he was a good-hearted chap but no wizard. The Sorting Hat's songs Before sorting the students each year, the hat recites a new introductory song. These songs vary in length and content though they generally introduce the hat and its role in sorting new students. Ron Weasley expressed the opinion that the Hat spends the entire school year making up its next song. They also occasionally warn of danger to come, as in its 1995 song, though it is not known how the Hat is aware of upcoming events. It was suggested that the Hat picks up some of its information from Albus Dumbledore, though it is not known whether it would have done so before such an influential figure in the wider wizarding world was in office. 1994 Song A thousand years or more ago When I was newly sewn, There lived four wizards of renown, Whose names are still well known: Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor, Fair Ravenclaw, from glen, Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad, Shrewd Slytherin, from fen. They shared a wish, a hope, a dream, They hatched a daring plan To educate young sorcerers Thus Hogwarts School began. Now each of these four founders Formed their own house, for each Did value different virtues In the ones they had to teach. By Gryffindor, the bravest were Prized far beyond the rest; For Ravenclaw, the cleverest Would always be the best; For Hufflepuff, hard workers were Most worthy of admission; And power-hungry Slytherin Loved those of great ambition. While still alive they did divide Their favourites from the throng, Yet how to pick the worthy ones When they were dead and gone? 'Twas Gryffindor who found the way, He whipped me off his head The founders put some brains in me So I could choose instead! Now slip me snug about your ears, I've never yet been wrong, I'll have a look inside your mind And tell where you belong! 1995 Song In times of old, when I was new, And Hogwarts barely started, The founders of our noble school Thought never to be parted. United by a common goal, They had the selfsame yearning To make the world's best magic school And pass along their learning. "Together we will build and teach" The four good friends decided. And never did they dream that they Might some day be divided. For were there such friends anywhere As Slytherin and Gryffindor? Unless it was the second pair Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, So how could it have gone so wrong? How could such friendships fail? Why, I was there, so I can tell The whole sad, sorry tale. Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those Whose ancestry's purest." Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose Intelligence is surest." Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those With brave deeds to their name." Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot And treat them just the same." These differences caused little strife When first they came to light. For each of the four founders had A house in which they might Take only those they wanted, so, For instance, Slytherin Took only pure-blood wizards Of great cunning just like him. And only those of sharpest mind Were taught by Ravenclaw While the bravest and the boldest Went to daring Gryffindor. Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest and taught them all she knew, Thus, the houses and their founders Maintained friendships firm and true. So Hogwarts worked in harmony For several happy years, But then discord crept among us Feeding on our faults and fears. The Houses that, like pillars four Had once held up our school Now turned upon each other and Divided, sought to rule. And for a while it seemed the school Must meet an early end. What with duelling and with fighting And the clash of friend on friend. And at last there came a morning When old Slytherin departed And though the fighting then died out He left us quite downhearted. And never since the founders four Were whittled down to three Have the Houses been united As they once were meant to be. And now the Sorting Hat is here And you all know the score: I sort you into Houses Because that is what I'm for. But this year I'll go further, Listen closely to my song: Though condemned I am to split you Still I worry that it's wrong, Though I must fulfil my duty And must quarter every year Still I wonder whether sorting May not bring the end I fear. Oh, know the perils, read the signs, The warning history shows, For our Hogwarts is in danger From external, deadly foes. And we must unite inside her Or we'll crumble from within I have told you, I have warned you... Let the Sorting now begin. 2017 Song I've done this job for centuries On every student's head I've sat Of thoughts I take inventories For I'm the famous Sorting Hat. I've sorted high, I've sorted low, I've done the job through thick and thin So put me on and you will know Which house you should be in... 2019 Song Are you afraid of what you'll hear? Afraid I'll speak the name you fear? Not Slytherin! Not Gryffindor! Not Hufflepuff! Not Ravenclaw! Don't worry, child, I know my job, You'll learn to laugh, if first you sob. 2019 Song Are you afraid of what you'll hear? Afraid I'll speak the name you fear? Not Slytherin! Not Gryffindor! Not Hufflepuff! Not Ravenclaw! Don't worry, child, I know my job, You'll learn to laugh, if first you sob. The Sorting Hat and Students The Sorting Hat appeared to have a difficult time in the sorting of Harry Potter. It suggested that Harry would have great fame and glory by joining Slytherin House. As Harry possessed Slytherin qualities such as, cunning and determination. Harry requested specifically to be spared that fate. Instead, based upon this choice, the Hat placed him in Gryffindor, where both his parents had also been Sorted. When Harry spoke to the Hat in his second year, it repeated its earlier declarations - that Harry would have done well in Slytherin. This is thought to be due to the fragment of Voldemort's soul which lived inside Harry during his sorting; the hat would have registered its presence, as well, noticing Harry's potential. In the next year at Hogwarts, the Hat also played a critical role in Harry's success against the Basilisk. Fawkes had brought the Sorting Hat to Harry's aid in the Chamber of Secrets. This provided him with Godric Gryffindor's Sword, which Harry used to slay Slytherin's Basilisk. The sword and hat together are the only two known relics of that wizard.